Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a speaker structure.
Description of the Related Art
Recent years, electronic devices such as notebooks, tablet computers and smartphones become smaller and thinner. As a result, a speaker structure therein becomes thinner accordingly.
A speaker structure usually includes a speaker unit and a speaker box. The elastic coefficient of the speaker structure affects acoustical quality, and the elastic coefficient of the speaker structure depends on the elastic coefficient of a suspension structure of the speaker unit and the elastic coefficient of the air in the speaker box. Under a condition of a same speaker unit, the volume of the speaker box and the elastic coefficient of air in the speaker box affect the acoustical quality of the speaker structure.
To improve the low-frequency response with the resonant frequency of the speaker structure and get good acoustical quality of the speaker structure, the volume of the speaker box is improved and the elastic coefficient of the air in the speaker box is decreased. It is known that when the volume of the speaker structure is decreased, the elastic coefficient of the air in the speaker box is increased, the low-frequency response with the resonant frequency of the speaker structure becomes poor, and thus acoustical quality becomes poor. Consequently, good acoustical quality is not easily reached while electronic device becomes smaller and thinner.